


Slow dance

by GraceOfAnAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Hugs, M/M, POV Dean, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceOfAnAngel/pseuds/GraceOfAnAngel
Summary: War seine Matratze nicht extra darauf ausgerichtet glückliche Erinnerungen zu schaffen? Wie beispielsweise durch Schlaf. Ausgewogenen, alles heilenden und ruhigen Schlaf.Schlaf? Glückliche Erinnerungen? Bullshit.





	Slow dance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seufzend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, ächzte leise als seine Schulter ein widerwilliges Knacksen von sich gab. War seine Matratze nicht extra darauf ausgerichtet glückliche Erinnerungen zu schaffen? Wie beispielsweise durch Schlaf. Ausgewogenen, alles heilenden und ruhigen Schlaf.

Aber alles was Dean bisher getan hatte, war sich völlig entnervt von einer Seite auf die andere zu wälzen. Er war bereits schon so weit gekommen, dass das Schäfchenzählen nun eher einem Massaker glich. Und er war dabei der verdammte Terminator. 

Endlich. Endlich, hatten sie den Fall hinter sich. Sie alle hatten eine ruhige Minute, in der sie niemand verhexte oder verfluchte, verdient. Kein muffeliges und ekliges Motel mit rostigen Betten und kaputten Springfedern, die ihm in den Rücken stachen. Nein. Sie hatten das Glück noch vor Anbruch der Nacht wieder im Bunker zu sein und in ihren eigenen Betten zu schlafen. 

Aber wie gesagt. Seine Matratze tat nicht das, was er dachte was sie alles könnte. Schlaf? Glückliche Erinnerungen? Bullshit.

Ich brauche doch nur meine vier Stunden…mehr nicht!, schlich sich so langsam die Verzweiflung in seine Gedanken. 

Er war erschöpft, sie alle waren es. Die Hexen hatten es Ihnen wirklich nicht leicht gemacht. Verärgert knirschte er mit den Zähnen und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Wenn es irgendwelche übernatürlichen Wesen gab, die Dean mehr als verabscheute, dann waren es magieschwingende Möchtegernsatanisten. 

Er. Hasste. Sie. 

Abgrundtief, brummte er innerlich zustimmend. 

Besonders diese drei Hexen, die sie noch vor weniger als vier Stunden beinahe zu Staub gezaubert hätten. Und leider, hatte es sich ganz zu Dean’s Missfallen nicht gerade um den bezaubernden Verschnitt der Damen von Charmed gehandelt. 

Sie hatten alle ganz schön etwas abbekommen. Ein einziger Moment. Einen Moment waren sie zu selbstsicher gewesen. Am Anfang gab es viel Geschrei und Gegenstände flogen durch die Luft, gingen zu Bruch, machten das Chaos so realer. Eine der Hexen hatten sie sofort erwischt, die jüngste und unerfahrenste wie es schien. Doch plötzlich hatten sie Sam und Dean wurde gleichzeitig entwaffnet. Die Situation lief aus dem Ruder, plötzlich hatten die Hexen die Oberhand. Und dann…dann war er auch schon da. Hatte ihre überraschten Schreie gehört und war ihnen gefolgt. 

Cas. 

Seine ersten Gedanken waren eine Mischung aus Panik und komischerweise Erleichterung gewesen. Erleichterung weil sie nun ein Mann stärker waren und grenzenlose Panik als Dean feststellte, dass Cas improvisierte.

Und plötzlich hatte er nur noch rot gesehen. Wut. Angst! 

Das ganze Blut…Cas…

Entnervt atmete er aus und rieb sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. 

Natürlich musste er Ihnen zur Hilfe kommen. Er hatte im Auto auf sie gewartet, hätte ihnen nur bei der Recherche helfen sollen. Es war Cas, was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Dean wollte doch nicht, dass er…

Unruhig rollte er sich zurück in die Rückenlage, starrte dabei wieder finster an die Decke. 

Er war so wütend gewesen. Wütend über seine eigenen Fehler und ihre Dummheit mal wieder übereilt gehandelt zu haben. Wütend darüber, dass er nichts tun konnte, sich so hilflos gefühlt hatte.  
Was wenn er… was hätte er getan wenn Cas…

Tief atmete er ein und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Na prima, hervorragend. Seine Seite begann schon wieder unruhig zu jucken und er spürte das Bedürfnis sich umzudrehen. 

Zum. Hundertsten. Mal. Verdammt. 

Frustriert setzte er sich auf und strampelte die Decke von seinen Füßen, fasste einen Entschluss. An Schlaf war jetzt erst einmal nicht mehr zu denken. 

Er brauchte etwas zu trinken. Whiskey. Jetzt. 

„Scheiß auf die vier Stunden“, grummelte er leise vor sich her und trat in den dunklen Flur. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Vorsichtig drückte er die Türe zu Sam‘s Zimmer auf, bedacht darauf kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Nicht, dass Dean das ganze Privatsphäre Thema ignorieren würde. Nein, er war kein Fan von Voyeurismus und auch ganz bestimmt nicht interessiert daran Sammy bei irgendwas Feuchtfröhlichem zu erwischen. Igitt! Ganz sicher nicht, dankeschön. 

Ein leises Schnarchen drang zu ihm durch und Dean konnte einen zerzausten Haarschopf in dem gedämmten Licht ausmachen, der unter der Decke hervorlugte. Sammy brauchte ganz dringend einen Haarschnitt.  
Erleichtert, dass sein Bruder im Gegensatz zu ihm ins Land der Träume gefunden hatte, schloss Dean wieder mit einem leisen Knarren die Türe. 

Als er an Cas Zimmer vorbei kam, blieb er kurz stehen und kämpfte mit sich selbst. 

Sollte er? 

Kurz war das Gefühl in ihm, das schrie die Türe aufzureißen und in dessen Zimmer zu stürmen, übermächtig. Doch, es war weder der richtige Zeitpunkt, noch wollte er Sam dadurch aufwecken. Dean wandte schnaubend seinen Blick ab. Unentschlossen öffnete und schloss er seine Hände zu losen Fäusten. 

Nein, nicht jetzt. 

War da nicht noch etwas anderes gewesen, was er wollte? Ach ja, der Whiskey.  
Machte weniger Probleme. 

Mit tapsenden Schritten ging er weiter Richtung Küche. 

Verdammt ist das kalt, dachte er schneller werdend. Er vergaß jedes Mal, dass der Bunker sich nachts doch um ein paar Grad herunterkühlte. Sie hatten sich noch keine Gedanken um das Heizsystem gemacht, aber in Anbetracht dass der Winter definitiv kam, sollte er wohl noch einmal mit Sam darüber sprechen. 

Er hatte absolut keine Lust sich eine Erkältung einzufangen. Das letzte Mal musste er eine Woche allerlei grüne Suppen und Smoothies, die Sam ihm vor die Nase stellte, hinunterwürgen.  
Grün. Dean zog die Nase kraus. Jeder wusste doch, alles was grün war, konnte doch nur…

Verblüfft hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne. 

War das Licht in der Küche etwa an?

Dean ging noch vorsichtig ein paar Schritte und blieb schließlich neben dem Eingang stehen, als er hörte wie ein Stuhl über den Boden gezogen wurde. 

Das Küchenradio spielte im Hintergrund leise eine der Spätshows. Wieso hatte er es denn nicht schon früher gehört? Er hätte direkt wieder kehrt gemacht. 

Er schluckte und versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Verärgert zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen. 

Sei kein Weichei, schalt er sich. Er würde sich nur einen Drink holen und dann würde er auch schon wieder weg sein. Mehr nicht. Kein Streit. Keinerlei Gespräche. Nichts. 

Keine blauen Augen, die ihn funkelnd ansahen. 

Fast hätte er doch wieder umgedreht. 

„Dean. Du kannst ruhig rein kommen.“

Er zuckte ertappt bei der tiefen Stimme zusammen. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare und ärgerte sich über sein immer noch polterndes Herz. Kurz räusperte er sich als er den Kloß in seinem Hals spürte. 

„Hi, Cas.“ 

Und Dean wusste es, als er mit dem ersten Schritt die Küche betreten hatte. 

Nur die Lampe über der Küchentheke war an und versetzte den Raum in ein dämmriges Licht. Cas saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und war dem schweren Buch nach zufolge vertieft darin gewesen über was auch immer wieder zu recherchieren. 

Nichtsdestotrotz spürte Dean sofort die Spannung, die in der Luft lag. Und dabei konnte er nicht einmal Cas sein Gesicht sehen. Die Haare auf seinen Armen stellten sich langsam auf, seine Instinkte reagierten sofort als stünde er unter Elektrizität, fast wie vor einem Kampf.

Er würde jetzt nicht klein bei geben. 

Zielsicher ging er an Cas vorbei zum Tresen, um sich ein Glas zu holen. Er spürte wie Cas ihn mit seinem Blick verfolgte, doch er ignorierte ihn. Laut ließ er die Türe des Kühlschrankes zu schlagen als er den Whiskey herausholte. Ein paar Bierflaschen klirrten dabei bedrohlich auf und Dean hoffte insgeheim, dass keine kaputt gegangen war.

„Lass dich nicht stören. Ich wollte mir nur einen Drink holen“, brummte er, nun ebenfalls mit dem Rücken zu Cas gewandt.

„Hm.“ 

Dean fummelte ungeduldig an dem Deckel der Whiskeyflasche und fluchte leise als dieser ihm durch die Finger glitt. Genervt bückte er sich um ihn wieder aufzuheben und ignorierte gekonnt weiterhin Cas, der seinem Blick nach zu urteilen es immer noch nicht geschafft hatte zu seinem Buch zurückzukehren. 

Ebenso versuchte er das Kribbeln in seinem Nacken keine Beachtung zu schenken, was ihn nicht gerade ruhiger machte. Schnell schenkte er sich etwas von der goldenen Flüssigkeit ein und übersah dabei großzügig, dass die Hälfte danebengegangen war. Er führte das Glas an seine Lippen und sehnte sich bereits nach dem ersten kühlenden Schluck.

„Du kannst nicht schlafen.“

Keine Frage, eine Feststellung. Dean stoppte in seiner Bewegung. 

„Gut erkannt, Sherlock. Und du ja anscheinend auch nicht.“

Er nahm nun endlich einen Schluck und schloss genussvoll die Augen, als die Flüssigkeit seinen Hals herunterbrannte. Wenn es eines gab für das er Gott danken würde, dann die Erfindung dieses Heilmittels.

„Ich bin irrelevant. Dean, du solltest-…“

Cas kniff seine Augen zu als Dean das Glas mit voller Wucht auf den Tresen zurückstellte und sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte. 

„Irrelevant?“ 

Und es ging los. Dean spürte es als sein Geduldsfaden riss und seine Anspannung drohte frei zu werden. In einer verdammten Explosion. 

„Oh, hast du das gleiche denn auch heute gedacht, als du völlig unüberlegt in den Kampf gerannt bist?“

Cas verzog seinen Mund zu einer schmalen Linie und Dean ging einen Schritt nach vorne als er merkte, dass Cas ebenso nicht nachgeben würde.  
Grün gegen blau. Und Dean war nicht gewillt ihren Augenkontakt zu brechen, auch wenn Cas ihn genauso wütend anblickte.

„Dean.“ 

„Hast du gedacht, du kommst da einfach so heil wieder raus? Ohne Plan B?“

„Dean, ich habe es dir doch schon erklärt…“

Wütend knirschte er mit den Zähnen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Nein, Cas! Das war wirklich dumm und das weißt du. Dachtest du, du kannst einfach so da rein spazieren, zwei Hexen niedermachen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste?“

„Ja, es war dumm. Aber ich habe es trotzdem geschafft, wir haben es geschafft.“

Dean war in ein paar schnellen Schritten bei ihm und stützte sich über den Tisch. Ihre Blicke waren nun gleich auf und ihre Gesichter so nah, dass Dean das wütende Funkeln nur noch besser sehen konnte. 

„Wir hatten ein Plan, Cas“, zischte er leise und sah wie Cas trotzig sein Kinn hob.

„Euer Plan wies ein paar schwerwiegende Lücken auf, sonst wäre es kaum nötig gewesen, dass ich eingreife.“

„Ja und sieh doch was es dir gebracht hat!“ Mit festem Griff hatte Dean seinen Arm vom Tisch gerissen und hob ihn direkt vor sein Gesicht. Als Cas jedoch leicht die Augen zusammen kniff lockerte er wieder etwas seinen Griff von dem Verband. Schnell versuchte er die Schuldgefühle beiseite zu schieben. 

„Sie hätten dich beinahe wie ein Schlachttier ausbluten lassen! Und wir hätten das aus der ersten Reihe mit ansehen dürfen!“ Cas zerrte an seinem Handgelenk und sprang ebenfalls auf. 

„Aber ich lebe noch, Dean! Und wenn ich nicht eingegriffen hätte, dann würdet ihr es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr!“ 

„Bullshit! Weißt du wie oft wir schon in so einer Lage waren?“

Langsam lehnte sich Cas ebenfalls über den Tisch. Und Dean ignorierte erneut das dumme Schlagen in seiner Brust. 

„Das weiß ich nur zu gut“, sagte Cas mit leiser Stimme und Dean versuchte dabei nicht seinen Blick auf dessen Lippen zu heften. Er scheiterte. 

„Hast du vergessen, wer vor dir steht, Dean? Ich habe euch schon mehr als einmal aus eben solchen Situation herausgeholt!“

Dean lehnte sich zurück und kniff sich kontrollierend in den Nasenrücken. Langsam atmete er aus. Wieso wollte er es denn einfach nicht verstehen? 

„Spielst du jetzt schon wieder die Engelkarte? Das kannst du dir sparen, denn es spielt keine Rolle mehr.“

Dean konnte die Wut von Cas, seine Verwirrung in dessen Blick sehen. Es fehlte nur noch, dass Cas in alt bekannter Manier seinen Kopf schräg legte und das Bild wäre perfekt. Beinahe hätte er bei dem Gedankengang in aller Skurrilität aufgelacht. 

„Dean, ich-…“

„Verdammt, Cas! Du bist menschlich!“, presste er knirschend hervor und hasste sich dafür, dass seine Stimme am Ende versagte. „Du bist fast in deinen Tod gerannt!“ 

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er wieder auf sein rechtes Handgelenk starrte. 

„Cas, du bist jetzt ein Mensch. Du atmest. Du blutest. Und du kannst verdammt nochmal sterben! Dein Mojo ist weg!“

„Ich hatte eine Waffe“, brummte Cas ihm entgegen und senkte seinen Blick. 

„Oh, wow, Wolverine, dein Messer hat dir auch noch geradeso das Leben gerettet! Das war pures Glück! Weißt du wie das für uns gewesen wäre, wenn es nicht so ausgegangen wäre?“ Dean umrundete den Tisch und blieb dicht vor Cas stehen. 

Scheiß auf persönlichen Freiraum, dachte er wütend.

„Hast du eine Ahnung was für eine Angst wir…ich…hatte?“ Anklagend drückte er ihm den Finger gegen die Brust und Cas sah fragend zu ihm auf. 

„Ach ja, aber ich hab’s vergessen. Du weißt ja nicht wie sich so etwas anfühlt“, zischte ihm Dean provozierend entgegen. 

Er rechnete jedoch nicht damit, dass Cas ihn hart am Kragen packte und ihn noch ein paar Millimeter näher an sich zog. 

„Sag du mir nicht was Angst ist.“ 

Dean konnte Cas seinen Atem warm auf seinem Gesicht spüren. 

„Seit ich ein Mensch bin muss ich Tag ein Tag aus direkt mit ansehen wie du und dein Bruder euer Leben für andere aufs Spiel setzt. Als ich ein Engel war, war das etwas anderes. Ich wusste, dass ich euch retten konnte.“ 

Dean versuchte sich auf das, was Cas sagte, zu konzentrierten, doch er war ihm einfach so verdammt nah. 

„Du weißt nicht wie es ist, zurück zu bleiben und abzuwarten. Im Auto zu sitzen und eure Schreie, deine Schreie, zu hören und zu denken ihr wäret bereits tot. Das ich schon zu spät bin!“

Stille. 

Für kurze Zeit sahen sie sich einfach nur an, schätzen einander ab und als Dean keinerlei Anstalten für ein Gegenargument brachte lies Cas ihn wieder los. 

„Was habe ich denn schon großes für euch getan seit ich ein Mensch bin? Nach Antworten suchen? Ausschau nach einem neuen Fall halten?“ 

Dean öffnete den Mund, doch Cas hob abwehrend eine Hand. 

„Sei ehrlich, Dean. Ich bin wertlos. Ich habe alles Erdenkliche falsch gemacht als ich noch ein Engel war und nun als Mensch stelle ich mich nicht viel besser an.“

Dean packte Cas fest an den Schultern und rüttelte ihn. „Du bist nicht wertlos, Cas! Hör auf so zu denken! Und du bist auch ganz bestimmt nicht irrelevant!“ Doch er selbst wusste, dass das nicht reichte. 

„Sammy und ich sind froh dich hier zu haben und du bist uns eine große Hilfe. Du darfst dich selbst nicht aufgeben.“ Als Cas weiterhin nur auf den Boden starrte rüttelte Dean ihn erneut. „Cas, du bist für uns Familie.“

Langsam hob Cas seinen Kopf und sah Dean wieder in die Augen. Und Dean hielt kurz inne. Cas sah so offen und verletzlich aus und doch lag auch etwas Wunderliches und Fragendes in seinen Augen, dass Dean selbst noch nicht ganz fassen konnte. 

„Wir brauchen dich.“ Erneut schluckte er den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. 

Und ohne weiterhin zu überlegen ließ Dean seine rechte Hand in dessen Nacken gleiten. Noch bevor Cas auch nur reagieren konnte, zog Dean ihn fest an sich und überbrückte den letzten Abstand.  
Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und drückte sich leicht gegen Cas Halsbeuge. 

„Ich brauche dich“, flüsterte er leise. 

Nun, Dean war wirklich kein Fan von Gefühlsduseleien. Doch das verräterische Ding da in seiner Brust schlug wieder Purzelbäume. Und es hätte sich sogar gut angefühlt, wenn er denn auch eine Reaktion von Cas bekommen hätte. 

Dean ließ Cas langsam wieder los und räusperte sich. Er würde jetzt nicht in Panik ausbrechen. Nein, nein, nei-

„Dean?“ 

Wiederwillig schaute Dean auf und spürte sofort die Hitze über seinen Nacken empor kriechen. Cas sah ihn aus weiten Augen an und jeder einzelne Funken seiner Wut und seines Ärgers waren wie weggeblasen. 

Verwunderung, Staunen und… Freude?, stellte Dean überrascht fest und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Gehetzt sprang sein Blick vom Boden zuerst zu Cas, dann zur Tür und wieder zurück. Er war kurz davor seinem Fluchtinstinkt nachzugeben.

„Interpretiere ich deine Geste von eben richtig, wenn ich annehme, dass wir uns nun wieder versöhnt haben?“, fragte Cas unsicher. 

Und Dean konnte nicht mehr. Er lachte. 

Ihm wurde wieder einmal bewusst, dass Cas immer noch der alte war. Er war immer noch dieser seltsame, verwirrte Kerl. Nur weniger Engel und mehr Mensch. Cas war einfach…nun ja, er war eben immer noch sein Cas. 

„Ja, Cas, wir sind cool.“

„Das ist gut.“ 

Zuerst registrierte Dean gar nicht was passierte, da er immer noch dabei war seine Lachtränen wegzuwischen, als Cas plötzlich wieder den Abstand schloss und eine Hand sich an Deans Hinterkopf verirrte. Die andere schlang sich besitzergreifend um seinen Rücken.  
Und dann war Dean nicht mehr der Fähigkeit mächtig zu atmen. 

„Dann ist es in Ordnung wenn ich das hier fortsetzte?“, murmelte Cas gedämpft an seiner Schulter. „Das ist wirklich sehr angenehm.“

Dean spürte die Hitze in seinen Wangen und versuchte seinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Er haderte noch einen Moment mit sich. Dann nickte er jedoch leicht, traute seiner Stimme nicht. 

Sachte schlang er seine Arme wieder um Cas und erlaubte es sich die Augen zu schließen. 

Und plötzlich war alles was er fühlen konnte die Hitze, die von Cas ausging. Seine warmen Arme und Hände, seine Brust, die sich an ihn drückte und der feine Atem an seinem Hals.

Dean konnte nicht anders als seine Arme noch etwas fester um ihn zu schlingen und löschte jeden Gedanken über Zweifel fort. 

Dieser Moment gehörte ihnen. Dieses eine Mal würde niemand stören, sie wieder unterbrechen. Sie waren allein. 

Cas erwiderte seine feste Umarmung und beide ließen sich gänzlich in den Halt des anderen fallen. Es war so viel größer. Bedeutungsvoller als alle Worte, die heute gefallen waren. 

Die Sekunden verstrichen und Dean wusste nicht mehr was noch richtig und falsch war. Er fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Doch er wusste auch, dass sie dabei waren eine Grenze zu überschreiten. Man konnte das hier nicht mehr als nur eine trostspendende Umarmung unter besten Freunden abtun. Und Dean war es so unendlich Leid dagegen anzukämpfen. 

Aber es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und der Moment wäre trotzdem vorbei. Danach würden sie wieder getrennte Wege gehen, würden wieder weitermachen wie bisher. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er noch nicht bereit war, Cas wieder gehen zu lassen. 

Und plötzlich bemerkte Dean erneut das Radio. Es hatte die ganze Zeit leise im Hintergrund vor sich her gedudelt, völlig unbemerkt von den beiden. Doch vorbei war der Streit. Jetzt hielten sie sich in den Armen und es würde wahrscheinlich gleich enden und Dean wollte es nicht, wollte noch die Wärme von Cas spüren, konnte doch nicht…

Seine Füße begannen vorsichtig hin und her zu wippen. Fast unmerklich. 

Cas hob fragend den Kopf und sah Dean nur verwundert an, der seinen Blick fest erwiderte. Pure Erleichterung durchströmte ihn als er das Lächeln von Cas sah, das sich langsam einen Weg bahnte. 

Schon wieder, du Nervensäge, dachte er lächelnd als sein Herz einen Satz machte. 

Dean legte daraufhin seine Stirn an Cas‘ Halsbeuge. 

Und dann hörte er nur noch den sanften Klang der Musik. Fühlte nur noch Cas, der langsam mit ihm mitwippte. 

Er spürte die Finger von seinem Nacken in seine Haare gleiten wo sie kurz verharrten und dann begannen mit seinen Haarsträhnen zu spielen. 

Dean schloss wieder seine Augen und atmete tief den Geruch von Cas ein. Ein angenehmer Geruch, nach Zimt und Regen und…einfach Cas, was ihn unendlich ruhig werden ließ. 

Seine Hand auf dem Rücken wanderte etwas nach oben und übte einen leichten Druck aus. Vorsichtig begann er sie zu drehen. Langsam zogen sie kleine Kreise im Takt zur Musik und vergaßen wo sie waren. 

Sie waren in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt und Dean wollte nichts dagegen eintauschen. Vergessen waren der Ärger, der Zorn und die Angst von vorhin. Alles was er wollte und brauchte war das hier. Es war heilend und beruhigend, genau richtig. 

Vorsichtig begann seine rechte Hand kleine Kreise auf Cas seinem Rücken zu ziehen. Dean bekam eine Gänsehaut als er ein leises wohltuendes Seufzen hörte. Und plötzlich nahm er alles noch viel intensiver war. Cas Lippen nah an seinem Ohr, eine sanfte Hand in seinem Haar, die andere zerknautschte sein Shirt und er spürte jeden Millimeter seiner Brust, die sich an ihn schmiegte. 

Dean wurde bewusst, dass er kurz davor war den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Aber Angsthase, der er war, wollte er erschrocken das allgegenwärtige Gefühl der Wärme unterdrücken. Er tat es und passte den Moment ab als das Lied langsam endete und schließlich verstummte. Er hörte auf sie zu drehen bis sie nur wieder auf der Stelle wippten, bis sie schließlich ganz zum Stehen kamen. Dean hob langsam seinen Kopf, doch Cas drückte sich weiterhin an seinen Hals. 

Sie konnten spüren wie sie zurück in die Realität drifteten und Dean öffnete widerwillig seine Augen. 

Federleicht glitt seine Hand hinauf zu Cas‘ Nacken. 

„Cas.“ 

Dean atmete tief ein und aus und wusste der Moment war vorbei. Er spürte wie Cas seine Arme sinken ließ und auf beiden Seiten seiner Hüfte zum Stehen kamen, sich dort immer noch fest hielten. 

Dean war gerade dabei den Kontakt zu lösen, hielt aber perplex inne als er plötzlich spüren konnte wie Cas seinen Kopf drehte. 

Und dann spürte er weiche Lippen, die sanft gegen seinen Hals drückten.

„C-cas?“, keuchte er nervös und japste nach Luft als dieser erneut einen hauchzarten Kuss platzierte. 

Dean schloss kurz seine Augen als Cas sich etwas aufrichtete und noch einen Kuss auf seinen Kiefer setzte. Und einen weiteren auf sein Kinn. Auf seine Wange. Und Dean wollte nie wieder aufwachen. 

Als er jedoch statt Lippen eine auffordernde Hand an seiner Wange spürte, öffnete er wieder seufzend die Augen. 

Und alle Gedanken waren wie weggeblasen. Unendliches blau fixierte seine Lippen. Er sah die Zurückhaltung des anderen. Die stille Frage, die zwischen Ihnen stand. 

Komischerweise war diese Unsicherheit genau das, was Dean brauchte und es verschwand der letzte Zweifel. 

Cas…, Dean konnte im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen, ob er seinen Namen nur gedacht oder leise geflüstert hatte als er Cas wieder an sich zog, denn danach war einfach alles vergessen und nur noch angenehme Glückseligkeit. 

Als ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen war es als ob alle unausgesprochenen Fragen und nie gesagten Antworten sich in Luft auflösen würden. Es war wie nach Hause kommen. Es war wie ein warmes, knisterndes Kaminfeuer, das auf sie gewartet hatte. 

Dean spürte ein freudiges Kribbeln als Cas sofort den Kuss erwiderte. 

Es war so viel besser als Whiskey. 

Cas seufzte leise als Dean an seiner Unterlippe knabberte und lächelte leicht in den Kuss hinein. Es war nichts Leidenschaftliches oder Stürmisches. Dean bemerkte aller Erwartung trotzend, dass es so genau richtig war. Sie hatten genug Adrenalin, genug Spannung für einen Abend gehabt. Jetzt hatten sie alle Zeit, die ihnen die Welt bereit war zu geben. 

Cas setzte noch einen sanften Kuss bevor er sich langsam zurück lehnte. Einen Moment sahen sie sich noch einmal tief in die Augen und beide verstanden, was sie sich in aller Stille sagten. 

„Du bist ganz kalt“, murmelte Cas und rieb Dean über seine Arme. Dean konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen nicht zuzugeben, dass ihm eigentlich alles andere als kalt war.

„Der Boden ist kühl“, nuschelte er stattdessen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Cas lachte als er seine nackten Füße registrierte und trat einen Schritt zurück. 

„Du wirst dich wieder erkälten, Dean.“ 

Dean schlug Cas nur grinsend gegen die Schulter. „Mir gefällt dein Ton nicht, Mr. ich weiß alles besser.“ 

Kabbelnd gingen sie aus der Küche und Dean’s Finger schlangen sich wie von selbst um die Hand von Cas.

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hast du dich noch zwei Wochen nach deinem letzten grippalen Infekt über Sam’s Gemüsesuppe beschwert.“

„Klappe, ich beschwere mich nie.“

„Natürlich, Dean Winchester doch nicht!“

Und Dean fühlte sich für diesen Moment wie der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden als er die kleinen Lachfältchen um die Augen von Cas wahrnahm, die ihn nun mit einem ganz neuen, noch unbekannten Funkeln ansahen. 

Dieses Mal hielt er sein Gähnen nicht zurück.  
Er wusste, nun konnte er endlich schlafen. 

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.
> 
> XXX


End file.
